World of Empires
by greek scavenger
Summary: Set just after Eldest. My interpritation of the third book. AryaXEragon pairing with lots of death in it. Please R&R thanks. ANOTHER CHAPTER UP!Bah, update problem solved, any chapter 5 UP!Sorry for long no update, Updating now,...I had exams....
1. Prologue

World of Empires

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Eragon**

**Prologue**

_The man in a heavy dark cloak walked slowly through the dense woodland, rain clattering on his dark hood. He looked around and stood still, like as if he was waiting for something, or someone. There was small rustling in the nearby bush and he took out his scabbard with the sword in it, with caution. _

"_Who goes, there, show yourself, Dwarf, elf or human." He looked around and noticed that the man whom was rustling was also hooded. _

"_I am neither of those, I am of a rare kind whom you probably have never seen before, I am more powerful than you could ever imagine, and I am what you have in your nightmares." _

"_Do you serve the lord of the land, or do you fight against him?" asked the man who was in the woods. He did not show any flash of fear, the unearthly being was quite amused at this person's bravery. _

"_I only serve those who I have interest in, those who reward people such as me." Now the man was smiling, although the being was hooded it's mouth and chin was visible and it was white, very white… _

"_What is you name, shade…" The person whom waited was very clever, he could tell by the shades mouth and chin that he was what he was. _

"_Very clever, you have worked out my race, I am known as Dubran, and may I ask what is your race and purpose here?" The shade took off his hood and revealed the most horrible sight a man could ever see…_

"_I am a Human, and my name is Eltor, I seek presence in Galbatorix, lord of these lands, do you know the route to his fortress?" Eltor now began to show fear in front of the shade and the shade recognised it. _

"_Yes I do human; I know the routes all throughout this land, and all the routes that surpass it. However, if I show you then you must promise me one thing." The shade again laughed loudly, an evil laugh that rattled throughout the entire forest. _

"_What, shade, would that request be?" asked Eltor quietly making sure nobody could hear. _

"_Bring me the head of the Queen of the Elves, if you do not do it or you betray me, I will scythe you, find you and feed you to the Ra'zac, do you understand?" _

"_Yes I understand, now lead the way to Galbatorix's fortress." The shade laughed yet again and then grasped Eltor's hand. He then muttered something quietly in the ancient language. Eltor knew the ancient language, the shade did not speak clearly and loudly enough for him to hear what he said. _

_Suddenly Eltor felt like being squeezed from all sides at one then he felt relief. He immediately vomited to the ground after the experience. He now looked up; he was about one hundred meters away from Galbatorix's fortress full of armoured guards that seemed still. He looked beside him, the shade was gone…_

_Eltor walked forward, clock and hood still up and on. He reached the gate where the guards stopped him. "What is you purpose here?" asked one of the soldiers, whose voice seemed quite young. _

_Eltor thought what to say would be the best. "I seek presence in front of Galbatorix," replied Eltor seemingly quietly, almost suspiciously quietly. _

_The two soldiers looked at each other and then nodded._

"_We will bring you to Galbatorix; however you must dispossess all weapons of danger and all sharp items to us." Eltor thought for a moment and then took out his scabbard and handed it to the young soldier. He then took a dagger out from his boots and also handed that to the soldier. He then muttered something in the ancient language and two very heavy bronze shields dropped on the young soldiers head. _

_As quick as lightening he took his scabbard, took the sword out and slashed it into the other soldier's body. Bloody splashed out like water on a waterfall. Eltor knew he shouldn't have done that, the older soldier had been killed but the younger one was just knocked out cold. _

_He muttered something in the ancient language again and the two bodies disappeared. He walked in the long corridor and then saw the shadows of two armoured guards about to go into the corridor when Eltor was. Eltor's reaction could not have been quicker. He leaped into the room next to him and waited silently for the guards to pass. _

_He then moved on, cautious of where he was the dangers that lurked about. "Hey, you aren't allowed in here!" cried a voice. He turned around and saw a heavily armed guard with a spear pointed right a him. _

_Eltor moved his lips and then the soldier found himself unable move or talk. Eltor smiled. Then Eltor said the same words he said to the soldiers he knocked out and killed and then the soldier who could not move also disappeared. _

_Again, he moved on, he walked through a long corridor and found himself outside a large hall with many candles and a throne in the middle. Sitting in the throne was a crooked old man, whom looked as feeble as a sheep, Eltor presumed this was Galbatorix. _

_Suddenly a guard ran into the hall from the other entrance, opposite the corridor Eltor was in. "My lord, one guard has been found dead in the Northern entrance, whilst one is knocked out cold and one is unable to move or talk!" _

_Eltor's spell had worked. It made the soldiers and Galbatorix think that the security breach had been on the North side, not the south side where Eltor was. "Tell the men I will come and unfreeze the soldier. The intruder is likely to be an elf, an elf that knows many spells and is very powerful. The king and all the guards left the hall. _

_Eltor slowly creped in. He looked into the hall; there was a red curtain behind the throne. He knew the thing he was looking for must be there. He pulled the curtain and what was behind it frightened him dearly. A huge black dragon with a head the size of a human body and scales as dark as a winter night lay slouched there. Sleeping, undisturbed. Right in front of him was a large, green ball, not exactly a ball but in the shape of one. _

_Eltor picked it up and put it in a small sack. This was it, he found what he was looking for, and so he left. He ran through the corridor. Suddenly a soldier armed with a halberd leaped out of nowhere and shouted, "STOP THIS INSTANT!" _

_He had no time to use magic; he drew out his sword and pointed it at the soldier. "You would not want to draw blades with me; if you let me pass I will not harm you!" _

_The soldier smiled, he was an arrogant one. "Ha, try me!" The soldier then laughed and swung at Eltor with his halberd. Eltor blocked it easily and then chopped the halberd in half. He then swung his sword at the soldiers head and chopped it off. He ran, never looked back, the back of his head was now drenched in the dead soldiers blood. He saw the southern entrance and ran for it, as fast as he could. _

_He got out and only a few soldiers saw him. They fired their arrows but to no avail. Eltor ran into the forest carrying the bundle he stole…_

_Thanks: Please R&R. Update coming in around ten minutes just need to finish first chapter. Sorry for the prologue being a little too short, promise first chapter will he longer_


	2. Chapter 1: Chapter 1: The black home

World of Empires

**Disclaimer: I really want to take credit but I can't. I will never own Eragon/Eldest or any characters**

**Chapter 1: The black home**

"Roran, are there anybody still in Carvahall right now?" asked Eragon curiously. He had not seen his home now for more than one and half years and he really missed it. He wanted a vacation where he could see his precious home again, where he could see the farm he grew up on, where he could lay down in the fields of straw and relax.

"Roran, I want to go back to Carvahall, can you come with me? We can rescue Katrina on the way." Eragon hoped he would agree, he needed a companion on the way and he hoped that Roran also missed his home.

"Yes, Eragon I would, but do you think we can persuade Nasuada to let us go off. I mean, in this critical stage of the war, do you think we have time to go off for a nice little vacation back home?" Eragon was thinking the same thing. Even if Roran agreed to go with him Nasuada might not.

"Roran, come with me today to Nasuada and explain the situation. Im sure she will let us go if it means everything to us." So the two of them went to the other side of the camp and on the way they met King Orik.

"Ah, Eragon, I've been looking for you, apparently Nasuada is going to gather all those available to fight in Surda and invade the empire. The elves in the north are going to help too; we dwarves are to flank them by marching past the Hadarac desert."

Eragon looked at Roran sadly and wished that the situation they were currently in ceased to exist. "King Orik, Im afraid we cannot help you, you see my cousin Roran plan to go back to Carvahall, my home for a few days."

"Im sorry to hear that laddie, now is the time when we need a rider like you, however I see you point." With that Orik left without saying another word and looked slightly sad.

They soon reached Nasuada's tent. As they stepped inside they noticed that many of the advisors were arguing and when they came in the advisors were eyeing them suspiciously.

"My liege Nasuada, it is with deep regret that I must leave at once and return to Carvahall for a few days, it was my childhood home." Nasuada looked slightly puzzled. Roran and Eragon knew what she was thinking. Whether to risk victory or defeat to let his best warrior have some relaxation or to fight on with him against his own will.

"I will let you two go this once; however I will send some troops with you for protection. We cannot let our finest warrior fall." Eragon looked slightly baffled.

"Err my liege, we will ride Sapphira to Carvahall, and I doubt she will be strong enough to hold more than three people." Nasuada looked at them uncomfortably. When she finally spoke it surprised everybody.

"I will send for Arya to go with both of you." Roran and Eragon turned their heads to see each other and both of them looked extremely surprised.

"My liege, don't you think that somebody needs to look after the Varden and Arya is perfect for that job. Who will protect the Varden during my leave if Arya goes?"

Nasuada then laughed. She then murmured, "From our spies in the empires, it turns out that nine tenths of Galbatorix's active army got destroyed in the battle of the burning plains. We have turned the table. We now outnumber them; soon they will be fighting a war on three fronts making it literally impossible to defend."

"Yes," Eragon said. "I heard from King Orik about it, so my liege when can we leave?"

"Almost instantly, you will have to tell Arya though, tell her that I sent her to protect you two on your journey."

So the two cousins left and went to Arya's tent. They eventually found it as it was the only tenth with Elven colours on it. "Roran, wait outside, I'll do the talking." So Roran stayed outside and waited.

Eragon opened the flap door of the tent and looked inside. Arya was looking at the mirror almost completely naked. That was however not what caught Eragon's eye. From Eragon's point of view she looked absolutely beautiful. Eragon immediately stepped out of the tent before she saw him. He swore loudly and had sweat pouring onto his forehead.

This time Eragon knocked and a voice came from inside, "Just wait out there for a moment, I'm just getting changed." Eragon blushed slightly, nice of her to tell him…

Then Arya said, "Come in."

Eragon came into the tent and saw Arya dressed in a yellow skirt and blue silk dress, she looked beautiful, but then Eragon though she was beautiful in any dress. Eragon was slightly red and murmured, "You are so beautiful," but no enough for her to hear.

"Yes Eragon, what do you need?" asked Arya unaware of the circumstances.

"Well, Arya do you want to come with me and Roran back to Carvahall, my homeland?" asked Eragon blushing.

"I thought you said you weren't going to chase me anymore," stated Arya looking slightly annoyed and sounding angry. "Look, Eragon, I am on-

"Arya, Im not chasing you, Nasuada told you to come with us, I was discussing it with her before." Eragon looked also slightly annoyed that Arya made presumptions before she knew actual fact.

"Oh, Im sorry Eragon," said Arya looking slightly embarrassed. "If Nasuada told me to go then I might as well go. But who can defend the Varden with both of us gone?"

Eragon told Arya what Nasuada had told him. Arya nodded meaning that she understood and then they were outside to find Roran standing there also looking a bit annoyed. "What took you so long?" he asked.

"Well, it's just that I had to explain the entire situation to Arya and that took time. I'll call Sapphira."

"_Sapphira where are you, we are going back to Carvahall."_

"_What now? Ok, Ill be there in five minutes, meet me on the clearing on the east side of the camp." _

The three went east and waited for Sapphira. When she finally arrived she carried a dead boar in her mouth and gave it to Eragon. _"Keep this, we might need it."_ Just before Sapphira was about to take off Nasuada came running at them and shouted, "Eragon, Arya and Roran, when you come back meet us Melian, we will have reached there in about two days!"

Eragon gave the thumbs up and within seconds Sapphira was off. Eragon told Sapphira to fly around the empire and through the Hadarac desert to avoid the sharpshooters and spies the empires.

Within minutes they were surpassing hundreds of tall beautiful mountains. "So err Eragon, who is Arya?" asked Roran innocently, unaware of things that had happened in Eragon's life serving the Varden and the elves.

"_Arya, should I tell Roran about you and your current status within the Elven order?" asked Eragon through the mind. _

"_I couldn't care less, just don't tell him that I rejected you, he will probably stick it in your face." _

"_Roran isn't like that, but I won't tell."_

"Roran, this is Arya, an Elven princess, I met her two years ago." Roran was absolutely baffled. She was an Elven princess? How did Eragon get together with a Elven princess, quite a good looking one at that?

"So err how did you two meet?" asked Roran again. This time Arya smiled at Eragon and she herself decided to answer.

"Put it this way Roran, I got captured by an evil shade who tried to kill me and he poisoned me. However you cousin here came along with his dragon Sapphira, rescued me and saved me from death. That is how me and your cousin met." Eragon then laughed and so did Arya. Roran was very confused and slightly embarrassed.

"So, Um, are you two, you know, going, you know more than friends!" asked a curious Roran desperate for answers.

"NO!" shouted both Arya and Eragon together in unison. Arya looked quite annoyed but Eragon found it funny. They had shouted so loudly even Sapphira was distracted and she nearly flew into a hill. Roran decided not to pursue the matter and stopped talking.

That night they setup camp on the slope of a small mountainside. "So Arya what were you doing inside your tent before I came in? You sounded like you were busy," asked Eragon who decided to incite a conversation for humour purposes.

"Ermm, I was just reading something," replied Arya, her cheeks and pale and delicate skin going red.

"Yea? What were you reading?" asked Eragon again, clearly amused with himself that he put Arya in this situation.

"None of your business, it's getting dark we need some sleep, tomorrow we need to make haste for Carvahall," said Arya, desperately trying to shift the subject. So the three of them made way into three different tents.

In the next morning Eragon was awoke by his cousin whom seemed also quite tired. "What time is it?" asked Eragon. "Absolutely no idea" was the reply. Eragon walked out of his tent to find Arya brushing Sapphira gently.

"_Wow, Arya is good, Eragon you should do this someday."_

"_Hmmm, maybe I will, what time is it?" _

"_Seven in the morning"_

"_What the hell, why are we up this early!"_

"_Arya said that they needed an early start." _

"_Not this early…"_

"Come on, you two we need to get going!" cried Arya. She was also quite tired but much more active than Eragon and Roran.

"I'm knackered," complained Eragon. He indeed also looked it, Roran didn't look any better.

"How about this then Eragon shadeslayer, lets Spar," challenged Arya with a grin on her face.

"Your ON!" cried Eragon with lots of enthusiasm.

"_Here we go again," said Sapphira so all three of them could here. _

Arya and Eragon sparred for half an hour whilst being watched by the eyes of Roran.

Finally Eragon slipped on a small piece of stone and fell forward onto Arya and both fell down into a tumble, Eragon on top.

Whilst down they looked at each other for a few seconds before finally Eragon, face very red, leapt up and said, "AHEEEMMM." Arya got up and started grinning, also looking very red and embarrassed.

"You know, you two could seriously make the perfect couple," commented Roran whilst laughing uncontrollably.

"_Come on guys, we need to make a move on," said Sapphira with a sense of boredom. _

The rest of the journey was quite smooth. There was no talk between them, only odd glances at one another; especially Eragon towards Arya. Arya did not realize that a man sitting next to her was perverting on her.

They landed on a small field and got off. "Well, here we are back at home sweet home," said Eragon.

"_Ahh, still remember this place from my childhood,"_ said Sapphira sounding very happy. _"Wait, something is wrong…" _

"Err, Eragon you need to see this." Roran pointed to the west and Arya, Eragon, Roran and Sapphira stared. All that was left of Carvahall was some black ashes and lots of rubble.

Both Eragon and Roran had tears running down their cheeks, their home of happiness, of peace, destroyed by the mongers of war. Both of them now felt hatred beyond reckoning. "I'm sorry," muttered Arya. Sapphira looked equally sad.

The four of them walked into the remains of Carvahall. The tavern had been burnt down and only the columns remained. They walked through the entire village, looking at the destruction.

"WHO GOES THERE!" cried a voice from near a pile of rubble. Sloan came out with a bow. "I'm warning you, burn anything more I will have you for dinner!"

"Sloan it's me Roran, what the fuck happened here?" asked Roran with a voice full of anger.

"Oh you, you returned you and a fat beast from neverland no doubt. Oh, and an elf and his horny slut!" insulted Sloan. This was a bad blow, Eragon had enough. He leaped forward and grabbed Sloan.

"Never insult, me or Arya ever AGAIN!" screamed Eragon. "Do you not recognise me, I AM HUMAN, I AM ERAGON!" he cried even louder.

Sloan looked at him carefully. "So it's true, you are indeed a rider. What do you want?"

This time Roran spoke. "What happened here?"

"HA! When you left hundreds of troops came, they burned all the livestock and I went into hiding. When they left I lived off the rubble. The cursed Ra'zac burnt all the remaining ale there is."

Again, Roran and Eragon felt hatred. "We have also come to rescue Katrina, you daughter and my fiancé," said Roran with emphasis.

"There is nothing you can do, the Ra'zac are way too powerful, no hu-

"Sloan, Eragon and Arya are more than capable or defeating a few Ra'zac."

"Roran, I think we should Scrythe Katrina to see where she is," suggested Arya.

"I think we should too," said Eragon. Roran simply nodded.

Eragon grabbed a bowl and filled it with water. The three of them looked down. Katrina was locked up in a too familiar place. Arya and Eragon looked at each other in horror. _Gil'ead. _

Authors note: Eltor will play a significant role in the forth chapter. Please R&R. Will update tommorrow.


	3. Arya's nightmare

World of Empires

**Sorry for the long update time, My computer screwed up bad...**

**Chapter 2 Arya's nightmare**

_Eltor ran through the forest, jumping through bushes and trees. He knew that the empire's soldiers were now on hot pursuit. He saw a clearing ahead of him and then suddenly a dog barked-a dog specially trained to detect people. _

_He ran even faster than he ever wanted to run, he ran like the wind, he needed to get to a village or city where he could find his position, he needed to know where he was. The shade had teleported him to the keep of Galbatorix but he needed to know where exactly that was. _

_He ran out of the forest and into the fields of corn. He lay low, waiting for the dog to come and it did. The dog came running towards Eltor. Then Eltor muttered something in the ancient language and the dog froze, it could not bark any longer. _

_Eltor ran again, not as fast as he was crouched low so the soldiers could not see him. He looked behind him; the soldiers were not well disciplined. Instead on continuing to search for Eltor, the soldiers decided to have fun with the dog that could not move. They were laughing and punching the dog. Eltor got away… with the object he wanted._

Roran looked into the vast countryside. "Where is Gil'ead?" asked Roran. He expected Eragon to not answer or to give a very brief answer. However Eragon did not even look up. Instead, Arya raised her head and spoke.

"Two years ago, whilst carrying the dragon egg I was ambushed by Urgals and the shade Durza. They tortured me and poisoned me; however I was only bait to lure Eragon, the rider to Gil'ead so he could capture Eragon. His plan did not work. Although Eragon took the bait he along with Brom rescued me successfully and set me free."

"You were imprisoned there aswell?" asked Roran. He was also curious about the events. Maybe that was why Arya reacted in a way when Eragon scythed Katrina and found she was in Gil'ead.

Arya and Eragon were extremely confused on why Katrina would be held in Gil'ead. They thought they were dealing with a few Ra'zac not the empires strongest fortress swarming with the empires best soldiers.

"Eragon, do you still remember the route you used when you came and rescued me?" asked Arya. She had no chance to remember as she was actually unconscious and was poisoned when Eragon took her out and back to the campsite.

"Vaguely, It was two years ago but I think I know the way me and Brom went," replied Eragon. _"Sapphira, do you still remember the route we took when we rescued Arya?" _

"_Yes, I do. But the route we went was the long route as we were evading the Ra'zac. Perhaps there is a quicker and shorter route." _

"_Do you still remember what Gil'ead looked like?" _

"_Who doesn't? A massive dark gloomy castle with eight fortified towers and millions of soldiers at the gates." _

"_Can we fly there? Do you know in which direction it is on?"_

"_Yes I do. Tell Arya and Roran to pack their stuff up, we're flying there. _

So Eragon did just that. "What!? We are going to fly again?" shouted Roran. He obviously did not like flying, during the previous two flights he was green all over and seriously looked like he was going to be sick.

The three of them got up and flew off in a south-easterly direction- where Gil'ead was. After around half an hour it got dark but they had made it to the fortifications of the mighty keep. The three of them waited outside to discuss the plan.

"Ok, first of all Sapphira throws some fire down the corridor killing all the soldiers there. Then me and Roran go and rescue Katrina while Arya, you stay behind us a little and hold the enemy soldiers off," commanded Eragon. Everybody nodded and slowly they creped just outside the walls and nobody saw them.

"_Sapphira, NOW!"_

"_My pity goes to all those about to burn."_

Sapphira breathed a long channel of fire down the long corridor. In the distant they could hear the screams of soldiers being burnt to death.

"Go, Go, Go," said Roran quietly. Eragon and Roran moved in with Arya behind, constantly watching their back. They moved silently through the wide corridors. Three soldiers then appeared from another corridor and charged at them whilst three others from behind.

Roran parried an attack by one of them and struck the blow back. He then picked up the sword he dropped and chopped his head off. He showed no mercy as the long squirting of blood continued. Eragon never even bothered to use the sword that the Varden gave him. He used magic to freeze them and then again used magic to knock them out cold.

Arya behind them was not suffering problems either. The three soldiers were young and when they saw Arya they saw a brilliant chance for pleasure. They learnt their lesson; never underestimate an elf, female or male. As one of the soldiers tried to grab here she stabbed him in the back with a dagger.

The two edged on her, swords drawn. Arya took out her long sword and slashed at them. They were better trained than she thought but on her second blow she knocked one of them and picked up his sword. Now it was one on one. Only Arya had two swords whilst the soldier had one.

Arya slowly paced herself forward and slashed with one sword and the soldier parried it. The two swords were drawn in a deadlock but Arya swung her other sword at the soldier's waist. He silently fell….

"Is everybody ok?" asked Eragon nervously. He looked around and saw Roran was fine, looking bolder than ever. However Arya was shaking, her entire body was shaking and she looked extremely pale and scared.

"Arya, are you Ok?" asked Eragon, his voice sounding clearly worried. Arya's teeth were now clattering very hard and Roran and Eragon thought she was suffering a mental breakdown.

"_Sapphira, wait outside the keep, I think Arya is mentally ill." _

"_Ok, if any soldiers come Ill have to leave though." _

"I am alright," proclaimed Arya. She was breathing slower now and the shaking cooled down. Suddenly she did the most surprising thing. She randomly hugged Eragon tightly.

"Eragon, I am so scared, this is the place where I go in my nightmares, I never wanted to visit this dungeon ever again, and I am scared that I will be imprisoned in this hellhole again." She was now crying in fright.

"Arya, look at me, I will protect and defend you against all those that try to take you, there is no reason to fear, even if you are captured I promise that I will come and rescue you, no matter what the cost," said Eragon with determination and Roran and Arya knew he meant it.

Arya nodded and walked along with the two men. _"Sapphira, It's alright now, Arya's fine now."_

"_Ok, Eragon, I'll be waiting outside in the forest clearing." _

The three of them continued and Eragon could not help but grin, he had just been hugged by the girl of his dreams whom, only a few months ago had rejected him. Hope flew high in him and his ego was very high.

The sound of a bell was now heard and it was obvious that they had been detected. Within seconds hundreds of troops poured down onto them. Eragon and Roran slew many, slashing and stabbing. The troops were defenceless against them. Arya was doing well also, the men that came at her were much older and attempted to kill rather than rape her.

She dodged cuts and stabs and attacked for herself. However she was too much outnumbered and she got slashed in the leg. She came down with a tumble on the floor, the soldier who slashed at her plunged the sword down on her. She looked up and closed her eyes. When she opened them she saw Eragon slaying many foes and then he spoke to Roran.

"RORAN, HOLD THE SOLDIERS OFF! I NEED TO HEAL ARYA!" Roran nodded and did just that, however it was much harder as he was surrounded. "Arya, your going to be alright," stated Eragon. He healed her using magic and Arya got up again. Eragon then used Magic to ward Arya, just in case something similar happened again.

The three of them fought on being much more cautiously. Now much more troops were advancing on them and they were surrounded. "Fire!" Eragon muttered in the ancient language. As quick as lightening the soldiers burst into fire, screaming and shouting and colliding with each other to put out the flames. The three of them waited as one by one the soldiers fell. When the last one fell the three of them moved again.

"Eragon, we are moving downwards, I think when I was kept here I was put in a really low dungeon, I think we are really near where Katrina is," stated Arya, sounding much more confident and less frightened now.

Eragon simply grunted and Roran nodded and they were moving slowly forward, looking to see if there were any traps of any kind. The passageway was clear, which was good and the three of them moved forward and reached a very dark and deep dungeon. Each cell in this dungeon was very poorly kept and it looked like that nobody had inhabited this place for around a century. In one of these cells was Katrina, looking very pale and thin. She had obviously been fed very very little.

"Katrina, are you alright?" asked Roran sounding very sad and caring. He had not seen her for two entire months and it was obvious he missed her. "Eragon here will use magic and get you out, hang on."

"Oh Roran, How I've missed you. Listen to me; this is a trap, leave at once. Leave me to be," warned Katrina with deadly urgency. Before Roran spoke another voice spoke.

"Ah, Eragon _shadeslayer _and his cousin." All three of them turned around and saw the infamous face of one they knew, Durza. They were all shocked to see him; after all it's where Eragon got his title from.

"Your dead," murmured Eragon. Arya meanwhile suddenly grabbed his hand; it was obvious she was very scared of Durza, after what he did to her.

"Correction shadeslayer, I was dead," he smiled and clicked his finger. Fifty Ra'zac and one hundred guards surrounded them. They were all heavily armored and they all drew their swords and spears.

"Perhaps shadeslayer, I might even be titled by my people as a riderslayer," he laughed even more now, his lips curled and it was a horrible sight to witness. His laughter then dropped to a simple, bitter smile and had the look of pure evil.

"Durza you bastard, how did you come back alive? How did you persuade Galbatorix to bring you back from the dead?" asked Eragon with a look of extreme anger on his face. He hated Durza, especially after what he had done to Arya and himself. He remembered the scar on his back, the scar which had nearly cost him his entire destiny; his life.

"Language, shadeslayer, language," continued Durza. He clicked his finger again and the soldiers edged in. They moved slowly forward, none of them actually wanting to be the one to strike the first blow. Then one of them charged and screamed at the same time. Eragon blocked his blow and sent it right back, in his face…

"_Sapphira, we have a problem. We have been ambushed by Durza."_

"_Eragon, I cannot help you, I'm outside the castle walls, just rescue Katrina and go, do not bother to attempt a fight." _

"_Ok, Thanks Sapphira, I will try to be as quick as possible." _

More and more eased up on them so the three of them decided to form up in some sort of circle, a defensive circle. "Roran, get Katrina out, me and Arya will distract Durza and the soldiers." Roran nodded and so did Arya. Arya and Eragon leaped forward cutting and stabbing. Eragon's makeshift sword was nowhere near as good as Zar'roc but for now it was good.

Eragon looked to his right for a split second to see Arya stuck by a sword on the leg but protected by the ward. He knew that Arya was in no harm at the moment, but did Durza know how to get rid of the protective ward? During the fight Roran had gone unnoticed and bashed down the dungeon door with his hammer. Durza and all the soldiers were too preoccupied to even notice. Roran and Katrina gave a brief kiss before they ran out of the exit.

Eragon saw too and said to Arya, "Arya, We need to leave, we have what we want, and we cannot face all these soldiers. I could use the killing spell but it would cost too much energy." Arya nodded and gradually they began to back off, not the sheer weight of their enemies but to their own will so soon they could break out and run.

Eragon spoke to Arya to her mind telling her when to break off the fighting. When they did they ran as fast as they could through the corridors looking for the main entrance. Eragon ran and ran, running at hell speed. He saw the entrance and saw blue scales high in the air. He ran through the entrance hall followed by many soldiers. He leaped out of the main entrance but somebody grabbed his ankle. It was an unknown soldier.

Eragon muttered a few words and the Unknown Soldier froze, unable to move, paralyzed. He ran again and saw that his sword was lying on the floor, but he did not bother to catch it. He called to Sapphira and they flew high in the air but less than ten seconds in air Saphira said something that Eragon would not have wanted to hear for the rest of his life. "Erm Eragon, where is Arya?"

Eragon looked back and heard laughter and also a scream. "You bastard Durza, I will kill you for real this time. Arya, I promise to you I will get you out alive and kill that bastard in revenge…"


	4. The inspiration of love

World of Empires

_**Ok, this gives a massive clue into who Eltor might be. **_

__

_**Chapter 3; The inspiration of love**_

"_Eragon, there is nothing you can do, persuade Rhunon to make you another sword." _

"_Sapphira, I can't just leave her lying there, being tortured all over again by that monster." _

"_Eragon, listen to me, you don't even have weapons of any kind, Roran and Katrina are here and you can't just dump them randomly. If you want to rescue her then you must drop them off first." _

"_You right Sapphira, as always." _A tear came out of his eye and both Roran and Katrina noticed. However it was Roran who spoke.

"Eragon, you loved her and you still do don't you?" he asked. Katrina meanwhile was silent only looking at Eragon curiously.

"Eragon, how on earth have you changed? According to Roran you are one of the last dragon riders on earth," she stated. Eragon smiled; clearly somebody knew how to cheer him up when he was upset. So he told her the entire story from how he found the egg, his journeys with Brom and up to the battle of the burning plains.

"Eragon, why don't you ask her out when you have rescued her, from all the things you have done for her surely she would accept you." Eragon looked sad and then slowly replied.

"Roran, I asked her before, she said no and rejected me." At these words he now began crying and now Roran knew how much he loved the elf.

"WHAT! How could she have, I could tell as could everyone that she loved you, see how she flirts with you?" said Roran, confused that his cousin had been rejected by somebody who clearly loved him.

"Roran she has a point, how old do you think she is?" asked Eragon still looking very sad and his mood had not changed.

"How should I know? Around you age?" he replied. He was not expecting what Eragon was going to say next.

"You're not very far," said Eragon sarcastically. "She is one hundred."

Roran was speechless; he whistled and then said, "Yea, but put into human terms she is like twenty."

"For once Roran, you are actually right," said Eragon with some new inspired hope that she would go out with him once he rescued him- that's if he rescued her.

"Eragon, where are we going?" asked Roran curiously.

"Ellesmera, I need to tell the Queen that her daughter has been captured by Durza, again, I will also need to persuade Rhunon to make me another sword so I can actually fight Durza."

Roran nodded and Eragon told Sapphira to fly as fast as they could so that they would not waste any time in rescuing his loved one.

Whilst flying over the great Elven capital many of the elves, old and young pointed at Eragon and Sapphira, calling him great names but completely ignoring Katrina and Roran but whom didn't mind. They landed outside the royal palace and were greeted by none other than Vanir.

"Greetings Eragon, I see you have returned, I take it this is your cousin and his fiancé no doubt. Obviously you want to see the Queen, follow me," he said. Eragon followed trying to hide his depression but failing miserably. Vanir noticed and asked him what was wrong.

"I cannot tell you, it is too embarrassing," was the reply.

Vanir showed them to the Queen's main room and then departed. Eragon did the formal Elven greeting and then spoke.

"Your majesty, in the most desperate of times I have come to bring you ill tidings. You daughter, Arya is not with us anymore."

The queen stood up looking shocked. Eragon knew immediately that he had used the wrong words and that the Queen thought she was dead.

"Your majesty, I mean that Arya has been taken prisoner by the evil shade Durza and that she is currently in Gil'ead, imprisoned. I bear full responsibility to her capture and I promise I will bring her back." At these words Queen Islanzadi cooled a little but was still quite shocked. She slowly nodded then said, "Sorry, I wish to be alone, go shadeslayer, rescue her, you will be rewarded."

She then left and Eragon decided to see his former fast Oromis, and after that to see Rhunon to see if she could make him a new weapon. He called upon Sapphira and rode her to his master's hut. He was there, as usual and before Eragon told him he already knew everything; as per usual.

"Master, Durza has come back from the dead, how has he done that?" Eragon asked, earnest for answers. At these words hope gleamed in Oromis's eyes like he had never seen before.

"That must mean, we have hope, go to Rhunon Eragon, go get a new sword, kill Durza, rescue your love, when you come back I will tell you everything." Eragon nodded, just after he done that the door knocked and Vanir came in; yet again.

"Sorry Master Eragon, Master Oromis, there is a desperate message from Queen Islanzadi; apparently there is a hooded man reluctant to speak to anyone but you."

"Master Oromis, I will go right away, if this person is an assassin then I will deal with him reasonably."

Oromis then nodded and Eragon began to leave but before doing so Oromis spoke again. "Eragon, go to Arya straight away, there is no need to come back once you've talked to the mysterious visitor." This time Eragon nodded in agreement and so Eragon left, back to the halls of Queen Islanzadi. When he got there, there was great commotion. Guards were standing around looking at the strange visitor, whom was hooded up.

"_Sapphira, where are you? There maybe an assassin in the hall, stand outside the Elven palace to keep watch." _

"_Eragon, I am hunting and I'll be there as soon as I can."_

Queen Islanzadi saw Eragon and then came to him. She did not bother with the Elven greeting and neither did Eragon. "Eragon shadeslayer, this visitor has just arrived and the only words he said are he wants to see you, when we've tried to speak with him he only said that he will talk to you." Eragon understood and nodded. He approached the visitor whom say Eragon and bowed.

"Good sir, I heard that you will talk to me and only me, what is your name and what do you want," said Eragon with the most commanding voice he could put up in his hours of depression.

"Eragon, My name is _Eltor _and I am here to present to you three gifts."

"Eltor, what gifts are these and why do you bring them."

"Lord Eragon, I bring them of my own will and for the goodness of Alegaesia. As of these gifts, two of these gifts are solid objects whilst the other is knowledge."

"Please Eltor; present these gifts so that I may thank you." Eragon knew this voice, a voice so familiar, yet who was it? He just couldn't pick it out. It was definitely not Murtagh.

"The first gift is knowledge, the knowledge of the fact that Galbatorix's army facing the elves are all new recruits, if you show them the correct force, maybe they can be "_persuaded" _to join you."

"Thank you for your information Eltor, so then it is confirmed my Queen, at the end of this month we shall commence the attack." The Queen nodded her confirmation and then Eltor spoke again.

"My second gift will benefit you all, I bring you this." Out of the sachet bag he was carrying he produced a large green sphere. It was extremely shiny, and looked like it was extremely polished; daily.

"Eltor, where the hell did you get this from?" Eragon asked, clearly shocked that an old man whom was wearing an unrevealing hood.

"Lord Eragon, I obtained this whilst I sought presence in Galbatorix. I asked him if I could see him, I lied to him saying I knew secrets of the Varden, I do indeed but I had no intention of sharing them, once I got within the fortress I killed the guards and stole the egg."

Eragon was speechless, nobody even within the powers of a rider could steal an egg as such, yet he could do it. Eragon was startled, he simply asked, "What of the third gift."

This time Eltor slowly brought up a heavy scabbard from his robes. The scabbard was decorated with many diamonds and the metal shone from the candlelight within the halls. Eltor then slowly grasped the handle out. "This, Lord Eragon is Valsthur, meaning victorious, this was the sword that the first rider Eragon used, it was his, as his right of his position as leader of the rider and now it rightfully belongs to you."

Eragon was amazed. The rider Eragon the first, his sword, now his? This was unbelievable. First an old man brings priceless information, secondly gives them a dragon egg and now, gives Eragon a brilliant sword. Eragon looked at it; it had a large sapphire in the middle and two smaller ones at each side. The metal was sharp and shining, the hilt was golden coloured, so obviously it was made of gold.

"The sword breaks once all their true owners have passed away or there won't be any left, all true owners of the sword will have everlasting energy whilst holding it," Eltor continued. He then handed Eragon the amazing sword.

"Thank you Eltor, I am in your debt forever, but please, remove your hood and show us your face." Eltor sighed and then laughed.

"Sorry, I must now leave." He bowed and then slowly walked away. Eragon suddenly lunged forward and attempted to remove the cloak but as soon as he made contact Eltor disappeared.

"Queen Islanzadi, I recognise that voice," said Eragon, worried that the sword and the gifts were all fake.

"Could it possibly be the traitor Murtagh?" she replied. She had never seen Murtagh before, only heard rumours of him, and that he was the new evil rider.

"No, it was definitely not that voice, I would have recognised it. I think it might have been a member of the Varden, a councillor maybe?"

"I do not know, but the main priority right now is to rescue my daughter, if you rescue her shadeslayer, I promise I will reward you with anything you want, anything, but first go check on Rhunon to see if there are any curses of spells of an evil kind on this sword, if there are none, do not come back to see me, go straight to Gil'ead.

"Yes my liege." Eragon slowly backed out of the door.

As he reached outside he found that again many of the Elves were starring blankly at Eragon and Sapphira like they were some form of God. The two of them moved as fast as they could through the streets not talking, hoping not to attract any attention.

When they reached an empty desolate piece of forest clearing they finally began to talk.

"_Sapphira, did you hear what happened just then in the main Elven hall?" _

"_Yes, I heard everything, I went into your mind, I definitely recognised that voice, I tried to use my magic to find out who it was but all sources were blocked, there was nothing I could do." _

"_No problem Sapphira, we need to fly to Rhunon, then we go rescue Arya, yet again, what's between me and Durza is getting personal."_

"_Ah, young one, I sense the sadness you feel when Arya is in pain, you have a great connection with her, and let's fly to Rhunon, hellspeed." _

Rhunon, the old female Elven blacksmith checked the sword over and over again. "Eragon, I made nearly all of the rider's swords, only Eragon the 1st and Galbatorix's I did not make."

She looked again and muttered something in the ancient language. A large blue circle surrounded the sword and stayed blue. "Well, all my spells indicate there is absolutely nothing wrong with this sword whatsoever. And the magic is so wielded together that I cannot penetrate it. It is true what the hooded man said; you will not lose a drop of energy whilst using this sword."

"Rhunon, do you recognise the voice of that old man in the hall?"

"Yes I recognised it, I wasn't there but like everyone else I used magic, and it caused so much commotion. I can't work out who it is, like some old magic forbids me, this is the most advanced magic, I cannot see how this was done. Enough talk Eragon, go, rescue Arya, I promise you Eragon you will not regret it." She then left.

Eragon was caught fumbling over the last few words, _"I promise you Eragon you will not regret it." _What on earth did that mean? Eragon did not time to try to solve riddles he needed to go and rescue the one he loved and cherished so dear. He mounted Sapphira and was about to leave when somebody grabbed him by the hand. It was Roran.

"Eragon, maybe I should come with you, after all the things you did to help me rescue Katrina, I only feel responsible to come with you," he stated. Eragon shook his head looking slightly annoyed.

"NO, this is getting to be a personal matter. Tell Queen Islanzadi who you are and she will give you and Katrina some sleeping quarters." With those words and without a goodbye he rode Sapphira and left.

They flew for tens of hour's non stop. They flew during the day, they flew during the night. Eragon poured all his energy to Sapphira but since he had the sword he himself never ran out of energy. His new weapon was priceless, a weapon which given to the wrong hands could cause chaos.

Soon they reached Gil'ead and planned their way of attack, yet again…for the third time…


	5. Revenge and Reunion

World of Empires

_**Ok;/ update in about two to three days**_

_**Chapter 4 Revenge and reunion **_

There was no need for a proper plan of strategy this time. The plan was simple. Go in Gil'ead, kill all Galbatorix's soldiers, Kill Durza, rescue Arya and then get out. Sapphira was to wait outside whilst Eragon did all the dirty work. The short "plan" was to last about three hours and was tightly scheduled.

"_Sapphira, listen, I will call you if I need any help, be here in around three hours, during this period you can do anything you want, go hunting if it pleases you."_

"_You sound really arrogant; please try to control your anger." _

"_How do you expect me to Sapphira? You know Durza, he will probably be telling his soldiers to whip and rape her right now." _

"_Well, if you think they are then you'd better get on a hurry if you are to save her in time; you did promise."_

Eragon nodded his head in agreement, then patted Sapphira on her deep blue scales and then walked off, into the walls of Gil'ead once again.

"Tell me the plans of the Varden, I am sure you do not want to continue your suffering," said Durza, his voice filled with hatred.

"I will never tell you anything you shade, Eragon will soon be here and rescue me from this hellhole." She then spat all she had in her mouth at Durza's face. Durza was outraged.

He then shouted something in the ancient language and Arya could not breathe. She was afraid, very afraid and tears and sweat were all over her face.

"Hah, you speak of Eragon like he is your brother or husband, well he is not, you shouldn't trust that boy, he is a coward, even if he does come he will be eliminated by me." He then laughed another evil laugh. Arya was quiet, only starring at Durza with pure hatred.

"You are too proud shade; Eragon can defeat the likes of you any day." She then used all the strength she had to kick Durza up the genitals. Durza groaned very loudly and again he looked absolutely furious.

"GUARDS, BRING ME A RA'ZAC, ANY RA'ZAC!" He then smiled at Arya. "Ah, little elf, I hope you like meat, because you will be seeing and smelling lots of it."

A few minutes later an ugly old Ra'zac appeared accompanied by three heavily armed soldiers. The soldiers bowed at Durza yet the Ra'zac just stood there, seemingly unimpressed by Durza's rank.

"Durzzaaa, whatsssss do you want?" the Ra'zac asked. Durza looked at the Ra'zac disgustingly before finally replying.

"Ra'zac, I am giving you a little treat. I will let you bite into this young Elven princess, but one bite only, and only on the arm at that.

"Thank you Durzzaaa," it replied. As quick as lightening, the Ra'zac dug its teeth in the middle of Arya's arm.

Eragon walked on the archway towards the main eastern entrance. He used put on an old cloak for the effect of an old beggar and then approached the guards. The guards did what they were told to do which was to stop Eragon. "Who are you and what is your purpose here?" asked one of the guards. Both of them were armed with swords and wore extremely heavy armour.

"Please, let me past, I need to speak to Durza about something, I am a spy for the empire, please I am only so poor, what harm could I possibly do?" The two guards looked at each other and then nodded at each other.

"Ok then, we will let you enter, but you must prove that you are carrying no weapons or armaments." Eragon muttered extremely quietly in the ancient language so the guards could not hear. He muttered a spell which rendered his sword and dagger invisible and transparent.

The two soldiers carefully checked each area of his body for possible hidden weapons but when there were none they stopped. "Ok, you're free to pass, make sure you don't go anywhere you shouldn't go."

Eragon nodded and walked forward. Again he whispered in the ancient language so that his daggers and sword were no opaque and visible. Without warning he lunged at the two guards and swung Valsthur. The soldier he attacked was an experienced one; he managed to block it, but only temporarily. Valsthur snapped the blade the soldier was carrying in two and struck him on his helmet. He groaned and fell to the floor.

The other soldiers saw what Eragon had done to the previous and then dropped his weapon. "Please," he begged. "I have a wife and children, please spare me! Please!" Eragon knew what it felt like to be deprived of a loved one, he experienced it three times now and did not want to lose the forth; Arya.

"Soldier, I will not kill you but I will make you unconscious." Eragon muttered again the ancient language and the soldier froze then collapsed. Eragon ignored him now and moved forward. Suddenly there was a high-pitched scream, a female scream; one which travelled through the corridors of Gil'ead.

It was Arya, it had to be. She was now, according to what Eragon heard in the scream, in terrible pain and he had to get to her quick. He ran, ran as fast as he could' like a cheetah. He was halted by a soldier who told him immediately to stop but he ignored him. Since he had infinite energy he could run as long as he could. He ran past the soldier slicing his hip on the way.

Many soldiers heard the scream and charged at Eragon. Soldiers were pouring from all over the place, not just in front. They came from rooms which did not directly lead from and into the dungeon. Eragon stab and swung and parried and blocked. He saw the men and felt a hatred for them beyond reckoning.

"So, Princess Arya, I hope you think you suffered enough, now please, tell me what are the moves for the Varden," Durza asked clearly amused by the pain he had caused to Arya again.

"I would never tell a shade, or anybody working for the empire," said Arya bravely trying to defy the fear built up within her.

"Ah, it seems like you have not suffered enough pain," said Durza. "Ra'zac, come here-" But Durza was interrupted by a panicking soldier running at him.

"Lord Durza," panted the soldier. He was a young one and he was very inexperienced with matters of fighting. "There is a young man within the corridors of the castle sir, he is slaughtering our soldiers, and we believe it is the rider, what should we do?"

Durza was extremely surprised at this new situation. He so desperately wanted to kill Eragon the so called shadeslayer. "I will go personally to meet our guest, whilst I'm gone cover up the elf's wounds and make sure she doesn't die. Oh yes, and send a message to Galbatorix, tell him we require the assistance of Murtagh and Thorn immediately." He began to walk out to the door but once he got there he stopped. He turned back to the three soldiers there and grinned then said, "Oh yes, feel free to rape her anytime you wish…"

Eragon slew more and more men as the piles of bodies around him grew. Men were simply thrown at him and cut apart by his Valsthur and his strength. He had warded himself just in case a lucky man actually managed to stab him. The more men Eragon slew the more seem to come.

Eragon slowly walked forward and was slowly pushing the defeated soldiers back. All the soldiers were all bunched together and mobility was very poor so every time Eragon swung Valsthur it made its mark as the soldiers could not move and those who blocked it found that their sword were ripped to shreds by Valsthur.

Suddenly the soldiers morale broke and they all began to run backward, their rear exposed to their enemy; Eragon. Eragon saw the perfect chance and he chased after them as they were all running to the route of the dungeon. He slashed, stabbed swung at his exposed enemy, showing no mercy after what they did to Arya.

In the distance Eragon could again hear the screams of a woman and he instinctively knew that Arya was still being tortured. Eragon reached the hallway where he last met Durza was not surprised at all when he saw him there again.

"Shade," Eragon stated coldly, looking at him like he was the devil itself. "I have come to kill you once and for all." Durza smiled at these words and took him about five seconds to reply.

"You do know Eragon that you don't have to put up with this, join me and we can kill Galbatorix and rule the world of empires together," he stated coolly. He was trying to persuade Eragon to join him, which obviously was failing. Eragon was not a power-hungry wolf whom had nothing better to do but to rule.

"Your words mean shit," said Eragon frustrated that Durza had given him an option of dominating the world.

"Well, Eragon I take that as a no, too bad, you declined, you must now die." He produced a massive sword only slightly smaller than Valsthur but looked very strong. He muttered something in the ancient language so quietly that Durza could not hear. He made Valsthur invisible whilst the only thing visible was the two daggers.

"Hah, Eragon, you managed to defeat my finest troops with those two measly weapons." He then swung at Eragon full speed and strength and Eragon had to use the two daggers combined to block it, the force Durza used was so strong that Eragon hurt his wrists in parrying it away.

"I thought much better of you Eragon, too bad you underestimated me, you will die," he said again. This time Durza swung at him from the side and Eragon was forced to take a step back to avoid being stabbed. His warden was wearing down his energy now and without Valsthur in his grasp he couldn't have a productive source of energy.

Eragon was forced to take another step back as Durza lunged forward with his massive sword and nearly cut through the middle of Eragon's neck. Eragon only managed to defend by using both his daggers in unison and stopped the sword tip a centimetre from the neck. However to defend himself one of the daggers dropped to the floor.

Durza smiled very broadly. "You know Eragon, people have always overestimated you, they think that you are all wise-knowing and powerful, in fact you are neither." This offended Eragon very much and so he lunged forward, dagger in hand to Durza who was taken back surprised.

Eragon lunged his dagger at Durza who easily parried it with his superior weapon. Durza then struck back at Eragon with his sword, swinging it to the left of his head then suddenly down. Eragon ducked at the last second but the skill of Durza's swordsmanship brought the other dagger in Eragon's hand out.

He then pointed it at Eragon's neck and then smiled again. "So it ends here shadeslayer, what are you final words?" Eragon now knew the time to reveal his secret weapon. He jumped back as far as he could then shouted as loud as he could in the ancient language so that Durza could hear. Valsthur appeared on his belt as quick as lightening.

Eragon took out the sword as fast as he could and could feel the energy coming back into him. He then leaped forward near Durza and then said, ironically with a smile on his face, "The problem with you shade is that you underestimate your opponent." Eragon thought he sounded a little bit too casual.

Eragon then completely caught Durza off guard and swung his sword high and crashed it down on Durza's head only to be parried away. "Arghhhh!" cried Durza and he was clenching his left wrist. It looked extremely purplish-red and Eragon knew he had broke it. "WAISE HIELE!" cried Durza and the colour changed, back to the pale white skin shades have. Eragon hopes quickly diminished as Durza looked like nothing had happened to him.

"Die!" cried Eragon. He swung left, swung right he swung up and he swung down but all were parried away by the now very surprised Durza. "So, perhaps I have underestimated you Eragon, but you will never have the powers to formally defeat me."

So the two swords clashed again but with one difference, Durza's sword had cuts and strains all over and he himself was panting so much but Eragon's sword was as spotless as glass and he himself had not even drawn sweat. Such was the power of Valsthur.

Eragon blew the hardest blow he could muster and smashed down on Durza's head. Durza blocked it but the impact of Eragon's sword smashed Durza's sword in two. Before Durza had the chance to even speak Eragon closed in and plunged Valsthur into the heart of Durza. He cackled and then collapsed.

Eragon now ran using the route he previously used to the dungeon. He hoped he was in time to save his loved on, he hoped that the soldiers had not attempted to rape her; if they did then he would have vengeance on them like none ever seen by him before.

The three soldiers whipped her as hard as they could again. Arya had never bore this kind of pain before, she had at least been flogged over fifty times and the soldiers still looked extremely cruel. Suddenly one of them told the other to stop whipping and started taking Arya's clothing off; one by one.

"You fucking bastard, are you so desperate?" said Arya with pure disgust and with that she spat at one of the soldiers face.

**Warning: May be considered a Lemon**

The soldier looked extremely annoyed and told the other two to help him strip her. Soon only her skirt and underwear was still on and she was completely topless. "How dare you!" she cried in agony.

One of the soldiers stared at Arya's pale breasts and then said, "Wow, nice breasts you got there, mind if I feel them?" He didn't wait for answer and he reached out for them. However whilst the soldier was talking Arya saw Eragon standing in the doorway overlooking the event. She felt immense relief when she saw Eragon and also extreme joy and happiness. She then turned on the soldier.

"If I were you I would not do that," she said. The soldier laughed.

"Why is that?"

"Because my lover is just standing right behind you and if you even lay a finger on me he will kill you."

"HA! As if, he cannot defeat Durza, anyways you're just trying to stall time, nope; I am too clever for that!"

Eragon watched and slowly moved forward without trying to make too much of a noise. He watched in anger as the soldier suddenly grabbed hold of Arya's breast. Eragon ran forward making as little noise as possible. He tapped the soldier on the shoulder and when he turned around he had the pure look of horror on his face.

Eragon moved swiftly and punched him on the jaw. The punch itself knocked the man out and then Eragon grabbed Valsthur and lunged it deep into the head of the man lying unconscious on the floor. The remaining two soldiers attempted to run but to no avail. Eragon froze them and slaughtered them where they stood….

**End of Lemon**

"Arya are you ok? What did the soldiers do to you?" asked Eragon, his voice filled with worry. Arya nodded obviously meaning ok but she was slightly reluctant to let Eragon see her topless. "Here let me heal you." He said the healing spell and all the cuts, whip marks and bruises and blood were gone. However she was still very pale and weak.

"Eragon we need to go, and fast, Murtagh and Thorn are personally coming to stop us, your current powers cannot fight him, he is too strong," said Arya quietly, obviously still very weak. She looked like she was on the verge of collapse.

"Ah, obviously Arya you do not know what fortunes lie in store for us," smiled Eragon back at Arya trying to raise her sprits.

"_Sapphira, I have got Arya, we are now at the eastern gates of Gil'ead." _

"_Little one, I am on the western gate, I will be right there, however something seems peculiar, I sense a great power approaching, do you think it is more Ra'zac. _

"_Sapphira, be as quick as possible, for I know what is, be prepared, Murtagh and Thorn are coming." _

"_But you have Valsthur, anyways you have increased in strength by far over the past few days, you have learnt how to love and how to control hate. That Murtagh will never possess."_

"_Yes, I have a powerful sword but Galbatorix has given Murtagh a spell which also saves up his energy, he told me and what if Arya gets hurt in the battle, no I cannot afford a duel with him now." _

After that said Sapphira came whirling through the sky and using her skilled agility, landed right in front of Eragon who was carrying Arya in his hands. He quickly strapped Arya to Sapphira and then sat himself in the saddle. As soon as they launched up in the air a smaller red dragon approached with its rider…


	6. Escape and an unforseen disaster

Hey, sorry for the long update time, I was suffering a problem with fanfic..

**Chapter 5 Escape and a unforeseen disaster**

Sapphira plummeted through the air as fast as light yet the red dragon, Thorn was still gaining of her very fast. Eragon looked behind and saw that Murtagh was also accompanied with four Ra'zac all looking brutal and bloodthirsty as ever. He was surprised that the Ra'zac were not found in Gil'ead.

Eragon looked down at Arya whom now was fast asleep. That was one of his worries gone. He looked behind himself again and saw that the five enemies were coming closer yet again. _"Sapphira, cant you fly any faster?" _

"_This is all I can fly at, however I can keep up at this rate for as long as I wish since you have the sword of eternal energy." _

"_Yes but the problem is so can Murtagh."_

"_Then we shall put Thorn and Murtagh's agility and connection skills to the test, AS ONE!" _

"_AS ONE!" _

Eragon used magic and he and Sapphira connected together as one. They swerved on top of a tall forest closely followed by Murtagh, Thorn and the Ra'zac. Suddenly Murtagh used the mind to talk to Eragon.

"_Brother, join me and together we can eliminate Galbatorix and become rulers of the empire."_

"_Murtagh, that was what Durza said to me, truly you have gone mad for power."_

"_Fair enough brother, I was under strict orders from Galbatorix to kill you, yes, kill you, he does not want you anymore, he even punished me the time on the burning plains where you escaped, I will not fail this time." _

Eragon wanted to hear no more so he blocked Murtagh from his mind, frankly Murtagh did not even attempt to penetrate Eragon's mind. They continued with the pursuit. Suddenly Thorn made a very loud roar and fire came pouring out of his mouth like water out of a hose.

Eragon and Sapphira did not need to think twice, they plummeted down from high in the air and did a full ninety degree thrust down to earth. Thorn followed doing the dive and both Sapphira and Eragon were quite surprised at the agility of Thorn. The dragon had only become for around half a year yet it could do things Sapphira only could do in one year.

Before they landed something bad happened; really bad. Arya, whom was relaxing and not holding on tightly due to her sleeping state fell. She slipped from Sapphira's grasp and plummeted down to earth at a great speed.

Eragon reacted instantly and dived down from Sapphira, using magic to quicken himself to try and reach Arya in time. Arya had woken due to a sudden loss in ground and, aware of what was happening began screaming loudly. Eragon leaped further down until he grabbed Arya who did not seem to take in what quite was happening.

Eragon caught Arya in his arms and turned a semi-circle around, so that now both he and Arya was looking at the sky whilst falling. He then closed his eyes and waited for the blow which would end his life, yet save the life of those he loved. He waited, he wanted it to be quicker.

Murtagh was busy chasing them when he saw Arya fall. "That was one less thing that needs taken care of," he smirked. Then he gasped as he saw his own brother jump from Sapphira and catch Arya in her arms. "No, this cannot be," thought Murtagh desperately. He never in fact planned nor wanted to kill Eragon at that time, he only wanted to dishearten him. Yet he was to die of his own accord.

Eragon fell and fell and in the distance saw Sapphira diving down at a ridiculous speed, but he himself knew it was too late, nothing could save him. He fell and fell until he hit something hard, his back aching with pain and then he felt no more…

Murtagh looked down at the scene in horror as Eragon closed his eyes and Arya got up. Arya looked slightly weary and only just recently seemed to take in what had happened. Arya looked down at the still body of Eragon and that scene was what made her suddenly react. Sapphira then came plummeting down.

"_Arya, I feel the strength is draining from me, what has happened?" _Arya gave no reply and her face was red and tears came running down her face. Sapphira understood.

"WASIE HEILE!" Arya cried, in desperation, tears still running freely from her eyes. Nothing happened, Arya felt the energy drain from her but the still body of Eragon remained still.

"WAISE HEILE!" she cried again, in pure agony and she was now crying and screaming.

"_Arya, listen to me, tell your mother and Nasuada what has happened, we have other hope, we have another dragons egg, my time here will be short." _

Arya nodded and the stared at Eragon's face. She then slowly lunged towards him and planted a soft kiss on his forehead and then whispered slowly, "I love you," in his ear.

Suddenly Eragon stirred. Arya quickly rested her hand behind Eragon's head. Eragon's small eyes very slowly opened and then he looked very weak then looked shocked and tried to get up, but then screamed in pain.

"_Arya, he is not dead, I feel the strength coming back into both me and him, I believe that what you said saved his life."_

Arya quickly turned Eragon round and took off his clothes to view his back. It was sore red and there were very big bumps in them, when Arya touched one, Eragon screamed in pain.

"WAISE HEILE!" cried Arya using all her energy. Green light illuminated from her hand and then into Eragon's back, the red and bumps immediately faded but Arya collapsed on her knee's panting.

Eragon slowly got up and then looked around. He looked at Sapphira first who was practically speechless and only staring back, looking relieved, annoyed and angry at the same times. He then looked at Arya who looked like she was on the verge of collapse. He quickly ran to Sapphira, grabbed Valsthur from the saddle and then re-approached Arya.

"Arya, have some energy, I owe you my life," he said. He muttered in the ancient language and then Arya looked much less weary and then she got up and looked at Eragon. Before he could react Arya kissed Eragon on the lips so passionately and then said to him, "You fool Eragon, you fool, the world needs you and you know it, why did you do what you did," and now she was crying with happiness; literally.

Eragon did not know what to say, he just couldn't think What would sometimes happen in his wildest dreams was happening to him now. "I love you, I couldn't bear to lose you," was all he could scrape out of his dry mouth. Arya then kissed him on the lips again and then said, "You rescued me from Durza, you then rescued me from Durza again, you were also willing to sacrifice your life for me, you have grown much more mature, you went through hardships hardly anyone had faced, including me," she said.

"I rejected you, Eragon, not just once, I hope you do not do the same to me," she then continued. Eragon looked puzzled. Then Arya grabbed his hand ferociously and then said to him, almost in tears, "Please Eragon, please say you still love me and that you are not with somebody else." Eragon looked at her and then understood; Arya now loved her. His entire body felt numb, his heart jumped with joy.

"Arya, I will stand by you always, I will never love another I promise," he said proudly and then grabbed her by the back and passionately kissed her, for the first time she did not complain and that she kissed him back with more love. However, less than halfway through the kiss they were interrupted by Sapphira.

"_Ahemm, you two lovebirds, shouldn't we be going now?" _At those words both Arya and Eragon blushed into a deep shade of red and Sapphira sighed, looking given up.

Eragon looked very cheerful and so did Arya, they climbed onto Sapphira' back and was about to take off when a massive bulge of red landed in front of them…

Murtagh watch in horror as he saw his brother, his own blood brother crumple to the ground and then lay still. He then watched as his brother's dragon start to shudder and look very weak. He also watched with curiosity as he saw Arya, the elf which he and his brother rescued kiss him on the forehead.

Then a grip of relief caught him a he saw his brother get up. Suddenly, he could not concentrate, his head was filled with immense pain and there was a voice in his head, a evil voice that was kicking down onto his flesh.

"MURTAGH, YOU CANNOT FIGHT AGAINEST ME, KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL ALL OF THEM!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Murtagh, his head swivelling. "NOOO, I CANNOT, HE IS MY OWN BROTHER, I CANNOT BEAR TO KILL A BROTHER!"

"I DO NOT CARE KILL HIMMM!" cried the deep voice in his again. He could not help it now. Murtagh's eyes now went red, his eyeball was now red and his voice was now shared Galbatorix's, he was now under the command of Galbatorix…

"Murtagh!" whispered to his brother in disgust. He looked at him with pure hatred and then also noticed something. His eyes were red, Murtagh's eyes weren't red? Then when he spoke, it was not his voice, but two, put together.

"Shadeslayer, you have trespassed against me twice, you will never again, you will now die." The body of Murtagh then was engulfed in a blue flame for a couple of seconds and then it vanished and then Murtagh came closer to them, Zar'roc drawn.

"_Eragon, Murtagh is currently being controlled by Galbatorix, this is not your brother, not anymore, he is literally being possessed."_

"I am sorry brother, I cannot fight against the will of my master, I am sorry but today you must die!" He then swung Zar'roc at Eragon full strength and Eragon only just managed to parry it away with Valsthur. Eragon then returned the blow just as hard and then he said telepathically to Arya and Sapphira, "Please help me, I cannot defeat Murtagh on my own."

He quickly glanced at Arya who gave him a quick nod and then drew her Elven forged blade. She then charged at Murtagh full speed but then was knocked back on her or her back within five yards away. She groaned as she got back up and then looked at both Eragon and Murtagh strangely. "This is a battle between brothers, I will not let anybody interfere," said the combined voice of Murtagh. Arya charged again but the same result occurred, only this time twice as painful.

Eragon then eyed Murtagh carefully before choosing his insult. "You are not my brother!" he cried and then charged at him Valsthur held high. Murtagh counterattacked by swing Zar'roc low and Eragon was forced to jump to avoid it. He then swung Valsthur at Murtagh's chest but he parried it without effort. Murtagh now attacked and jabbed Zar'roc at Eragon, trying to get him in the heart but Eragon blocked it away.

Eragon now did a series of complicated moves which Murtagh knew, he did the exact counter movement Oromis had taught Eragon so Eragon now knew that Galbatorix had taught him much.

"I see Eragon that you have acquired a new sword, even stronger than Zar'roc, however you, unlike me will tire, you shall never possess the same powers as I, I offer you again, join me and our powers will be able to kill the king." However just as Murtagh said those words he crumpled to the floor and began shouting random words such as, "I CANNOT!" and, "PLEASE STOP THIS!" Eragon took this to the advantage.

He brought Valsthur crashing down on Murtagh as hard as he could possibly wield and but then Murtagh immediately used Zar'roc to parry it. It was now really starting to annoy Eragon and he knew that magic had to be used. Unfortunately for him, Murtagh had thought of this idea first and quickly froze Eragon.

Eragon was about to say the counter spell in his head but in a second slash of being unfortunate he forgot the words. Murtagh plunged Zar'roc deep into Eragon and then Eragon's eyes opened and the spell wore off. He slowly fell to his knees and then muttered, "Arya, I love you," and then he crumpled to the floor, blood spilt throughout the floor.

Arya screamed in complete agony as he watched her lover die, for the first time in her life she felt like committing suicide but she knew that was the most unwise thing to do. She looked at Murtagh with hatred that nobody had ever seen before. Tears erupted from her eyes like a waterfall and she charged at Murtagh, the field surrounding him was gone.

Arya then stopped, she realised something, Murtagh's eyes were not red anymore, they were the usual colour. He then spoke, "I am sorry Arya, I was under control by Galbatorix, I have regained self control though temporarily, please, believe me, I would never kill my own kin, leave at once, Galbatorix will soon regain control." Arya was still crying and silently grabbed Valsthur, Eragon's body and the scabbard, loaded it on Sapphira and quietly left. Murtagh only stared at them as they flew off.

"_Arya, I need to tell you something, I am not dying, for some reason I am still alive and I will live."_

"_Probably some old dark magic Galbatorix conjured"_ said a sobbing Arya. She looked at the body of Eragon and kissed it on the forehead, hoping that it will not be the last…

"_No Arya, I can still sense Eragon, he is not dead, but he is in a place where I even with my highest skilled magic cannot access." _

"_WHAT! HE'S NOT DEAD!" _Arya cried in absolute disbelief, could it be possible that Eragon, although taking a blow to the heart was still alive?

All of a sudden the body of Eragon shuddered and Arya quickly examined him, all the blood was gone and so was the wound. He suddenly opened his eyes, stared at Arya maliciously and then said, "Im still alive…?"

This and the next chapter reveals all :)


	7. Return to Ellesmera cheesy title

World of Empires

**Chapter 6 A second key**

"Good lord, how did I survive that?" asked Eragon who himself was bewildered. How did he survive that?

Arya did not bother to answer the question but instead grabbed Eragon by the neck and pulled him into a long and happy kiss. Eragon kissed back with even more passion and again, they were locked together-under the watchful eyes of Sapphira!

For the rest of the route back to Ellesmera the three of them talked of the possibilities of how Eragon could have survived, firs the fall and second of the stabbing in the heart by Murtagh. "Well, When I first hit the ground I felt immense pain and then a few seconds later all that was gone, then I couldn't remember a thing but I suddenly woke up with joy in my mind, I did not know what caused so much happiness but I know that is what saved me," After Eragon said that Arya started to blush and go all red.

"I know why," she stated, still quite red. _"Sapphira, you go and tell Eragon the story, I cannot bear to ,it will be too embarrassing for me to say" _she continued, blocking Eragon from this conversation and her thoughts.

"_Arya, it is never too embarrassing to tell someone you love them," _Sapphira said and then she continued, _"Arya, I will not tell Eragon what you said, you must tell." _

Arya heaved a deep breath and then said again.

"_What if Eragon shuns me away," _she asked, hoping that what she asked would not really happen. However at those words Sapphira merely chuckled.

"_What you don't know is that Eragon thinks of you practically every day, he loves and adores you, he will never shun you away. If you reject him again badly the next day he will still carry on loving and adoring you, that can never change," _she said wisely.

Arya again heaved a deep breathe and then said to Eragon via the mind. "Eragon, I love you, that time I thought you were dead and I kissed you on your forehead, then I whispered in your ear I love you," she said, blushing whilst saying this.

"You, You, really mean it? I thought that you were doing it to make me feel better, so, so you really love me?" he said looking like all the sorrow and grief had been thrown out of him and replaced with Joy and happiness.

He then completely lost control and hugged Arya tightly, whilst kissing the top of her hair. It was only then that Arya realised that she had just given Eragon the thing he most craved, herself. "Im promise you Arya, I will never let you die, or get captured again, I promise you," Eragon continued.

Arya was completely taken aback. Now, it seems that Eragon would now give up everything he had, what remained anyway, so that she could be happy. "Don't say that Eragon, I will be happy as long as I am by your side." He nodded and pulled Arya in for a kiss, much to the annoyance of Sapphira.

"_Little on, how did you survive after Murtagh stabbed through your heart?" _asked Sapphira. Eragon quickly shrugged also looking quite confused. He knew it himself that it was a miracle that he was still alive.

"I went to this random place, it was all dark and eerie, then a booming voice said to me, Go now, the world needs you…, so then I woke up," he said. He then shrugged again to make the point that he knew very little.

Arya then suddenly looked shocked at Eragon and then she whispered in a low voice, "Eragon, you were at the vault of souls." Eragon did not look surprised, Brom had told him before about that place.

"Arya, what do you know about the vault of souls?" he asked curiously, desperate to know more answers. Evidently, since Arya only heard Myth upon this subject could not find a proper answer and so also shrugged. "Arya, do you think Oromis will know more about the vault of souls?"

"Yes, I believe he will, however, as a coincidence we need to go back to Ellesmera, from what the Du Vrangr Geta tell me, the Varden are currently advancing North extremely quickly. Many of the men from villages have welcomed them and some have even joined them, so the Varden will not need protection."

Eragon nodded and then looked down at Valsthur, admiring the deep blue shade of the magnificent sword. It had unlimited energy-where did all that energy come from?

Roran

Roran Stronghammer walked into the large spacious tent that was given to him by Nasuada, ruler of the Varden. Just after Eragon had left he went straight to Queen Islanzadi asking for a place of residence amongst the ranks. However, Islanzadi was a generous one and gave him quite a large tent, usually for the higher officers and generals.

Roran looked around into the large and tent and saw his love sleeping down onto the sleeping bag, looking as if peace was in her mind, but that was really not the case- she had been to subject to torture in the most horrible place in Alegaesia and she was furious to learn that her own father had betrayed her to the Ra'zac- but now they were pretty much dead.

He bent down and slowly touched her face, careful not to wake her up. The Stronghammer smiled at his sleeping beauty and then leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. It was too much and Katrina awoke. "Hmm!" she groaned whilst stirring. "Roran, is that you?"

"Yes Katrina, it's me; you should sleep," Roran said, trying his best to try and sound convincing. However Katrina was not going to fall for the soft talk; she was headstrong and could stand up for herself.

"Roran, I'm sure I am fine, how long have I been asleep?" she asked her Fiancé Katrina could not tell the time due to the fact that her body had never taken more than four hours of sleep for the past month. She was used to it and every time Roran tried to persuade her to get more hours rest she would simply decline.

"Around four hours, what did the soldiers at Gil'ead do to you?" asked Roran, hatred again building up.

"Whipping, a constant amount of punching and deprivation of supplies such as food and water." She then looked at Roran who had a crunched up face filled with so much anger that a shade would not have been able to tell if it was their own kin or not. "But now Roran I am with you now and we can get married."

The smooth talk did the work and Roran eased down slightly. Then Katrina, who was similar to Roran in asking questions, said, "Roran, where did Eragon go? I heard rumours from the other elves that he had gone to Gil'ead again to rescue their princess, oh yea, and talking of Eragon how come he looks so…different."

"Eragon has changed, some form of magic I believe, anyway he has gone to fulfil a promise," Roran explained trying to avoid the Romantic areas. However Katrina was still eager to ask more, however when she was just about to open her mouth something interrupted her.

A very tall elf walked into the tent and glanced at Katrina and Roran quickly before then looking at his scroll. "Roran Stronghammer, My Queen Islanzadi summons you to her palace, you cousin Eragon has returned," he said.

Roran looked at Katrina and then said, "Katrina, wait here, try to get some rest, I will be back as soon as possible." Before Katrina had the chance to reply Roran was off out of the tent following the tall elf to the Elven palace.

Eragon

Sapphira landed nicely and touch-perfect into the wide clearing of the clearing in Ellesmera. Eragon jumped off with ease but Arya looked much more hesitant. Thus Eragon grabbed her hand without warning and dragged her down. He laughed as she landed in a heap but his cheesy grin was immediately wiped when he was pushed into a nearby puddle of mud.

"Arya, sorry about that, do you think we should tell Queen Islanzadi about…the conversation during the ride?" Eragon asked. He did not know Queen Islanzadi more than Arya did, after all she was her mother.

"I don't think we should, it will definitely cause outcry and confusion amongst my other kin, we can reveal it to my mother when the time is right," she said. Eragon did not really understand the logic to what she said but he knew her; she was very wise and knew what to do best.

Eragon and Arya made their way to the palace of Queen Islanzadi, under the suspicious and watchful eyes of many of the other elves. Although they were not holding hands or anything of that sort the Elves were suspicious of the friendship between the rider and their princess, wherever he was, she seemed to be…

Islanzadi, like her daughter seemed to know everything before they told them; apart from the journey. "Your Majesty, May I speak to master Oromis, I believe I have something important to say to him?" asked Eragon, hopeful she would say yes. Queen Islanzadi was understanding and he immediately let him go.

Eragon walked slowly to the small hut of Oromis. Outside the hut he saw the golden dragon Glaedr, looking as old as ever but wise nonetheless. As Eragon walked past him the dragon opened up one eye and then transmitted a thought to him. _"Ah, so young Eragon, I see that you have returned." _

"_Oh hello Glaedr, how is Master Oromis?" _

"_Well, my rider's condition is still not that good, he is still suffering after all these many years. However I have graver news. We dragons have sensed that soon there will be a great tragedy that will affect us all, however we do not know when or what." _

"_Huh? What is that supposed to mean?" _

"_Please Eragon, don't let this trouble you, now go and see Oromis, he has been expecting you." _

Eragon said goodbye and walked, again slowly inside Oromis's hut. He thought of the tragic things that Glaedr said and immediately thought of Arya. "No!" he thought. He would never let anything happen to Arya again. As he walked thought the small hut of Oromis he saw his master writing down some ancient language symbols on a scroll.

"Greeting master, I have returned," said Eragon, whilst bowing. Oromis looked up and smiled at him.

"Good, Did you kill the shade Durza?" asked Oromis still beaming at Eragon.

"Yes Master, I did, have you found anything which may have bought Durza back to life?" After those words Eragon looked at Oromis who looked at a nearby scroll and grabbed it.

"Eragon, I have, hear me, what I am about to say is very important, I know now how to defeat Galbatorix, but I need your help." Eragon nodded and then Oromis continued.

"Ok, you know that around a hundred years ago Galbatorix overthrew the dragon riders and killed them all. But, he could not stop the riders souls from roaming the earth, and to kill him, so he had to store them somewhere." Eragon looked slightly puzzled so Oromis continued.

"Thus, Galbatorix created the Vault of Souls, where the dead dragon riders of all would go, even those who were dead before Galbatorix came into power. Now of Durza, although he is a shade, he has magical powers and has similar properties to a dragon rider, so he would go to the vault of souls aswell, now, since Galbatorix created this vault he can summon back anybody he wants.

"So, so you mean that all the dead riders are kept in this one place?"

"Yes that is precisely what Im saying, another way to open the vault is to find the key and open it manually, or the guardian of the vault, who we don't know can summon a person out, I know where the vault is, tomorrow we can go fin---!"

Oromis stopped in the middle of the sentence and then stuttered. Then Eragon noticed that there was blood trickling out of his masters mouth. "GO FIND THE ROCK OF KUTHIAN, IT IS THE KEY, OPEN THE VAULT AND THEN SUMMON THE FIRST!" Oromis shouted before finally collapsing on the wooden table filling it up with blood. On his old crooked back was a small black-feathered dart…

There was shuffling outside and Eragon knew what it was. An assassin! Eragon drew Valsthur at the speed of light and charged at his opponent. The dark figure lurched away faster than a human, faster than a Dwarf or Urgal- It had to be an elf. Somebody was amongst their ranks, betraying them…

Eragon did not bother with the pursuit, it was too dark and the chances of finding him would be very little. Eragon put back his sword and then looked at Oromis. His entire mouth was covered in blood and so was the wooden table. He ran back outside, looking for Glaedr, and he found him…dead…

Eragon ran like the wind to the Elven palace, tears sprawling into his eyes. Oromis had been a mentor, a father like Garrow. Glaedr was right, something bad was going to happen and it had already happened. When he finally reached the palace gates two of the elves was about to speak when Eragon knocked them aside with his superhuman strength and charged into the main hall.

Arya was there, sitting on a throne next to Islanzadi, evidently the heir of the throne. "Master Oromis has been assassinated, Master Oromis is dead," screamed Eragon, tears spilling wildly into the air. Both Islanzadi and Arya stood up looking shocked, this was indeed a bad news.

"Shadeslayer, what happened?" asked Islanzadi in a very urgent voice. Eragon's face was all scrunched up and then he spoke.

"An Assassin was lurking outside whilst we were talking of something important, he was about to tell me where the vault of souls was, when the assassin fired a poisoned dart into his back, the assassin was an elf.."

Now Islanzadi and Arya were really shocked and their eyes opened. It couldn't be, Elves were loyal; well nearly all elves were loyal, apart from the one who killed Oromis.

"How can you be certain?" asked Arya curiously. She highly doubted it would actually be an elf but in the other half of her mind she trusted Eragon.

"The persons reflexes were way to fast to be a humans or an Urgal, a spell caster could not have ran that fast, so my only option is that It was an elf." Eragon's sentence had logic to it, no other being in Alegaesia had the reflexes of an elf or the speed of an elf.

Islanzadi then spoke. "I will try everything in my power to attempt to find and execute this assassin, meanwhile you and Arya will return to the Varden and help their attack on the empire, we have almost readied our troops, who are very powerful, this war will be soon over, we will emerge victorious." She spoke in a loud commanding voice.

"When will we leave?" asked Eragon. His eyes narrowed to Arya as if meaning the question was directed to her. Little did he know that Islanzadi actually made up her mind on the spot.

"You will travel tonight, the funeral of your master will be a little later, after we found out who did the killing." She spoke in a tone where she wanted both her daughter and Eragon to leave, both of them understood and left for another journey together into the unknown…


End file.
